


Let Me Give The World To You

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not genderbent), F/M, literally just fluffy birthday nonsense, trans girl asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of December, a whole month before her birthday, Asahi had started making Noya promise that he wouldn't buy her <em>any</em> presents. </p><p>He didn't plan to break that promise. Just bend it a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give The World To You

**Author's Note:**

> I got so emotional when I realised it was Asahi's birthday lemme tell u I'm embarrassed for myself
> 
> Trans girl Asahi because it's Real and canon probably!!!! Happy (belated) birthday my beautiful small darling princess daughter!!!!

At the beginning of December, a whole month before her birthday, Asahi had started making Noya promise that he wouldn't buy her _any_ presents.

"I get enough stuff for Christmas," she had said to him one chilly evening as they snuggled together in her bed, "you really don't need to bother with my birthday."

Noya had told her that she was no fun, that she deserves as much pampering as she can get her little hands on, but Asahi would have none of it. 

She had made him pinkie promise: _no birthday presents._

Noya grins to himself as he bolts around her house, setting up little surprises here and there, rushing to finish before she gets home from school. He didn't plan to break that promise. Just bend it a little.

\--

Asahi fumbles for her house keys with gloved hands, every breath resulting in a puff of cold air. Her day at school had been pretty nice, even though only a few people had known it was her birthday. That was the way she wanted it; no fuss, no _surprise parties_ , nothing but a couple of well wishes. She felt a little disappointed that Noya didn't walk her home after school, but she guessed he probably had catch-up classes again. 

She tries not to frown as she enters her (thankfully warm) home - she _had_ told him not to fuss over her today, after all.

Barely a second later, a small but heavy form crashes into her, which she recognises as her boyfriend's standard greeting immediately. "W-When did you get here?!" she grins, burying her cold nose into Noya's bare shoulder as he grips around her shoulders tightly.

"Your parents never lock the back door before they leave for work! I skipped last period so I could surprise you." Noya smiles back, pressing little kisses all over her rosy cheeks. "Is it okay if I stay for the afternoon?"

Asahi nods. "Of course, you can sleep over if you like," she bends until his feet can touch the floor again, his weight becoming too much for her to hold, "but I still don't understand why you had to break into my house to ask me that."

Noya grins the grin that always means he's done something he knows she won't approve of, and really, that's all she needs to know. She narrows her eyes. "You did something for my birthday." It's not a question.

Disappointingly, her boyfriend refuses to admit to anything. He shakes his head up at her almost proudly. "Nope. Didn't buy you a single present. But I think you should go upstairs, I think I left a tap in the bathroom running."

Asahi raises an eyebrow, but hikes up the stairs to check just in case. She's seen the trouble Noya can wreak when he's home alone without adult supervision, and she doesn't want her parents coming home later tonight to find a flooded house.

She hears what sounds like the bath tap running before she even opens the door, and a moment later her suspicions are confirmed when she steps into the bathroom. The tub is about two thirds full, and the heater is on, tempering the room to a delightful, warm degree. Asahi leans over the tub to turn the tap off, and when she turns back around, Noya is behind her, the same suspicious grin on his face from earlier.

In an instant, though, his expression changes from one of cheekiness to horror. "Asahi!!" he points to her school cardigan frantically, "There's a huge fuckin' spider on you, right there!!!"

 _Oh god._ Panicked, she lets out a high-pitched sound and rips the garment off over her head, throwing it against the tiles on the other side of the bathroom. "Where?! Where'd it go?!" She looks frantically around the room but finds no arachnid menace, which is possibly the most worrying outcome.

Noya saves the day, though, by grabbing at her shirt and yanking it off too, in frantic, jumpy motions. "W-Wait, no, crap, I think it's on your ass now!! Just take all your clothes off!"

Asahi is open to basically any suggestion at this point, so off goes her pants and even her underwear. She looks around desperately, but all she sees is her boyfriend pulling that _awful, smug, adorable_ grin again. 

She whines softly, covering herself with her hand as the panic leaves her body. "You... you made it up, didn't you?"

Noya nods, stepping forwards towards her. "Sorry baby, but it was the only thing I could think of to get you undressed." He places a gentle hand on her chest, guiding her slowly back and down into the bath. She's a bit confused by what he's doing, but goes along with it anyway, the promise of the deliciously warm water tempting her into compliance.

She moans happily at the way the water relaxes her sore muscles. "Yuu, if you really wanted to run me a bath, you could have just said so instead of trying to give me _heart attack by imaginary spider_."

The boy snickers. "But that would have counted as a present, right? And that's not allowed, so... it has to be an accident!" 

She snorts with amusement and watches as he fiddles with something on the bathroom bench, before dropping it into the bath water with her. The water around her starts bubbling and turning a rich shade of indigo, and she gasps at the fizzing sensation against her thigh.

"Oh, whoopsie, looks like I just dropped that super nice-smelling bath bomb into the tub with you, so sorry about that baby, haha, clumsy me!" Noya pokes his tongue out at her before crouching down beside the tub, one hand instinctively coming up to card through her hair.

Asahi bites her lip. She can feel a lump in her throat where tears are threatening to bubble up, but she takes a few deep breaths of lavender-scented air to calm herself. She turns her head to meet Noya's eyes, and is almost startled at the fondness she sees there.

"Yuu... I really don't want you to go to any trouble..."

Small hands work her hair out of its messy bun, and run gently through the tangled locks. "It's no trouble at all, Asahi! But couldn't just do _nothing_ for my girl's birthday, and it was either this or buy you a cake with a stripper inside."

They both giggle at the mental image, and Asahi turns the tap on to warm up the water, which makes the bath bomb bubbly and soft against her skin. It's incredibly relaxing, and with Noya rubbing oil through her hair, she soon finds herself lightly dozing.

 

Half an hour later finds Asahi wrapped up in her softest sweater, with her boyfriend clinging gently to her side, and the blankets on her bed pulled up to their chins. Or rather, her chin, and his eyes. 

Noya had put Madoka Magika in the dvd player when they entered her room, and he's even letting her skip all the sad parts. Her skin feels soft and happy from the luxurious bath bomb, and her hair, now resting out of its bun, is silky and tangle-free from the patient attention Noya gave it. Asahi snuggles closer to him, and just when she's thinking that she'd be okay with napping the evening away like this, the smaller boy leaps up out of bed and races down the stairs, shouting something sounding like _"bebacksoon!!!"_ behind him as he goes.

She grumps to herself for a moment about him letting the cold air into their little two person blanket burrito, but ultimately lets it slide. She knows it's hard for Nishinoya to sit still or be quiet for a long time, so it's understandable when he suddenly feels compelled to jog laps around the house for a while, or whatever it is he's doing.

Asahi often admits that she feels blessed to have become privy to all of Noya's weird quirks during the year that they've been dating. She hopes her boyfriend feels the same way towards her own weirdness; the frantic eyebrow plucking every second morning but lackadaisical attitude towards shaving her beard, her anxiety disorder, her small addiction to online clothes shopping. She smiles, rolling slightly so that her face lands in the spot where Noya just was. People always say they're an odd couple, and she supposes they're right, but how can she fully agree with that when he's always finding such unique ways to make her feel loved?

Unusually slow and deliberate footsteps knock her thoughts off track, and she turns to see Nishinoya in the doorway, two mugs of what smells like hot chocolate in his hands. She sits up quickly, instantly interested in the promise of a warm, sweet treat.

"I made too much for just me. Accidentally. Completely not intentional because I love you or anything."

She takes the mug he offers her gratefully, and shuffles over so he has room on her cramped bed as well. Her cheeks warm with a blush, and she whispers a little _"thank you"_ before taking a tiny sip of the warm drink.

Noya glances at her over the rim of his mug. "Y'know, if this stuff is really embarrassing you, I _can_ stop, it's okay." He throws her a nervous but reassuring smile, which she returns after taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"I was serious when I said I didn't want anything," she bites her lip, free hand coming up to run through her hair, "but I really didn't think I'd be able to convince you to just do nothing. I'm glad you did something... small, between just us, though. No stripper cakes."

Nishinoya chuckles, blush tinting his ears pink. "Well, would you be too mad at me if I did one, uh, slightly less small thing? Like, small-to-medium, maybe, I dunno, d-depends on your basis for comparison, I guess-"

She gives him a stern expression. "What did you do?"

Noya pales, and reaches into his pant pocket. In his hand is a pair of plain silver bands, tied together with a piece of string. He unties it and thrusts the larger ring towards Asahi, and she gasps softly as she takes it from him, cradling it in her hand.

"Couples rings?"

"I may have taken your ring size with a piece of string while you were napping a couple weeks ago..." he clears his throat, "Accidentally. Of course."

She slides it on her fourth finger on her right hand, and is instantly pleased at the way it looks. It's simple, practical, but so _pretty_ , and she can feel her eyes filling up with tears, much to her embarrassment.

"I just figured, like, since you're graduating in a couple months, I don't want all the hot university guys to think you're on the market." Noya winks, and Asahi giggles at him.

"And maybe it'll keep some of your first year fangirls in line too, huh?" She laughs harder when he splutters and blushes, and then puts her (now less-than-hot) mug of chocolate down on the table beside her bed. When Noya's done the same, she leans forward and embraces him in a hug, and sneaks in a soft, chocolatey kiss as well.

They shuffle their way back down into the warmth of Asahi's bed, legs slotting in between each other's as they cuddle face to face. After the excitement of the afternoon, Asahi finds herself relaxing into the boy's embrace, happy to doze and watch anime all evening until her parents come home and Noya is banished to sleep on the couch.

Nose pressed against his skin, she half-whispers "Thank you for all the nice things you've done for me today... it's really all too much, Yuu."

She feels him shake his head. "Nah. You deserve the whole world. The whole galaxy. Like, ten galaxies, probably."

Asahi blushes hard, and brings up a hand to stroke at his spiky hair. She can feel the smooth, cool sensation of the couples ring against her skin, and it fills her belly with butterflies, or whatever the stuff in bath bombs is that makes them fizz.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always super appreciated!!!! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ nicnevan.tumblr.com


End file.
